


Dissapointment

by BethClyde1987



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethClyde1987/pseuds/BethClyde1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lana and Clark go on a date, Chloe is disappointed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dissapointment

It was the first day of September, Clark was sitting up in his loft studying for school. He heard footsteps coming from outside of the barn, and then they started to get closer, till they were coming from under the loft, then they were ascending the stairs, then he heard a voice say "Hey Clark, what are you doing?" He turned around and said "Hey Lana, nothing much, you?" "Oh, I was just coming over to talk to you." "About what?" Clark asks. "Um, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the fair on Friday night?"

Clark takes a second to think about it, and finally answers with "Sure, that'd be cool". Lana says "Ok, see you Friday", and takes off down the stairs and out of the barn. As Lana walks back home, Clark sits there wondering if what just happened was for real. He pinches himself and decides that is was for real. Not long after he hears a car pull up outside, and someone walk into the barn and yell his name. It's Lex. Clark yells "I'm up here Lex". Lex walks up the stairs and sees Clark sitting there trying to hide a smile, but not doing a very good job of it says to him.

"What's up Clark?", "Oh, nothing much Lex, what about you?" "Just came to see you." "Why?" Clark says. "What's wrong, I can't come to see my friend?" "Naw, it's not that, but you never come for nothing". "Well actually, I need to go to Metropolis on Friday, and I was wondering if you would like to go, just for a couple of hours to get out of Smallville" Lex says. Clark replies with, "I'd love to..............but........ I've kinda got to be somewhere" "Oh? May I ask where...?". Clark replies, "Actually Lana asked me to go to the fair with her."

Lex says "Oh, a date, huh?" Clark starts to blush and says "Well, I'm not sure if she would consider it a date or not." Lex says "Ok, well I'd better be getting back to the mansion, I'll see you later, huh Clark?" "Yeah, later Lex" Clark replies, then Lex walks out of the barn and drives back home. Clark spends an hour in the barn alone thinking about what just happened. Then he goes outside to finish some of his chores. It soon becomes time for the sun to set, and Clark heads up to the loft to watch it.

After the sun sets he is about to go back to the house, but decides to stay for a little while to look at the stars, and suddenly his attention turns to Lana's house. He positions the telescope towards her room, and finds the curtains open. She is getting undressed for bed. He sits there mesmerized by what he is watching. First she takes off her button down shirt, then she un-buttons and un-zips her jeans, and pulls them down, and starts to put on the t-shirt, and pj-bottoms that were lying on her bed. She pulls back the covers of her neatly made bed, and climbs in.

Clark can see half of the bed, and he watches her fall asleep before taking off for the house to go into his own bedroom. He also gets dressed and gets into bed, and goes to sleep. He wakes up at 6 AM. He gets dressed for school, eats breakfast, and does chores till 7:30, and heads off for school. He gets there at 7:45. Ten minutes later the busses start arriving with more of the high school teens on them. Clark is already inside in his first class, Math. In walks Chloe. "Hey Clark, what' up?" "Oh, just doing some last minute homework. You?" "Just trying to get a date to the fair Friday. You wouldn't want to go would you?"

"Actually, I already have a date, sorry Chloe" "Naw, it's cool, who is it?" "Um, it's Lana, she asked me, and I said yes" "Oh (frown), ok, well..........". Then in walks Pete, "Hey Clark, Chloe". They both answer back with a "Hey Pete". Pete says to Chloe, "Hey, would you like to go to the fair with me Friday?" "Sure, actually, if Clark wouldn't mind, we could make it a foursome." (Ok, quit thinking dirty, that will come later). Pete says confused "If Clark minds??" Chloe answers with "Yeah, Lana asked him to the fair on Friday." Pete says to Clark. "Why didn't you tell me?" Clark answers him saying, "I never had a chance, she just asked me last night", "oh, ok" Pete replies.

Just then Lana walks in and smiles at Clark, Clark smiles back, and Chloe looks like she is gonna get sick. Lana says "What is wrong Chloe?" "Oh, um, nothing, I'm fine" Chloe answers her. She hides the fact that she hates that Lana is going to the fair with Clark, and not her. So, math starts, time flies, and then it is over, the bell rings. They all exit the classroom, Chloe heads off to Chemistry, Clark goes to History, Lana goes to AP Literature, Pete heads off for Health. Everybody sits in class thinking about the fair on Friday.

Class goes a little bit slower, but finally they are all off to other classes. Chloe heads off to Health, Clark goes to Literature, Lana goes to Chemistry, Pete heads off for History. It is now 10 AM. They get through that class and head off to their next set of classes. As usual they break off in different directions. Chloe heads off to History, Clark goes to Chemistry, Lana goes to Health, Pete heads off for Literature. By now, they are all wondering what is for lunch. Finally it seems like forever when the bell rings and they meet in the hall to go get some lunch.

Here they sit for a while and talk about the fair, by 12:30 Chloe heads off to the Torch because she is sick of hearing about Clark going with Lana. 5 minutes later, who would show up but........... Clark.... He is there to work on his part of the paper. He sits down, and starts work, and can't help but notice Chloe staring at him out of the corner of his eye. He looks up, and she looks back down at the computer screen, and starts working again.

He finally speaks up, and says "What's wrong Chloe? You hardly touched your lunch, and you were completely silent too, that's just not like you, why don't you tell me what's wrong and we can talk about it?" Chloe is silent for a moment, then finally says "Really Clark, I'm fine". "Ok, well if you need anyone to talk to I'm here, ok?" Chloe says, "Ok, thanks". Chloe is done working on her part of the paper, so she leaves the office, or does she just not want to be in the same room with Clark? Clark starts back to working on his story. He doesn't get done by the time the bell rings at 1 PM though. He walks out of the Torch office.

The 4 friends split for different classes again. Chloe heads off to Literature, Clark goes to Health, Lana goes to History, Pete heads off for Chemistry. They sit through that class wishing the day was over already, then the 2 PM bell rings and they all meet up to go to study hall. They all work on different subjects, and then Clark runs off to finish his article in the Torch. He gets done, and goes back to the library to find his friends have gone to different places, so he goes and helps Lana with her school work. Then 10 minutes later the bell rings and they head off to their last class, which just happens to be P.E.

They get done, and Lana rushes off to go work at the Talon, and Pete goes to his house to finish school work, Chloe does the same, and Clark goes to the farm to finish his chores. He gets them done and by now it is 6 PM, time for supper. He goes in and eats with his parents, then he heads up to the loft to work on some school work. He gets it all done, and by then it is 8 PM. He starts looking at the stars, he looks in Lana's room, and not finding her there he goes into the house, and up to his room, and goes to bed.

He goes back to school the next day thinking it is Tuesday, only to find out that he slept through Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday, and he gets through all of his classes, but by the time he gets to lunch he has so much schoolwork from the previous days that he missed that he skips lunch to try to catch up on his schoolwork, so he can head home and get his chores, and the rest of the schoolwork done if he is going to have time to go to the fair tonight with Lana.

Fortunately he doesn't have any work to do on the Torch right now, so he has study hall free to complete his work, he gets it all done except for Math, his worst subject. He superspeeds home at 4, and gets his chores done by 4:45, and then eats a big but quick supper since he didn't have any lunch at school. He works on his homework from 5:00 till 6:30 till he finally gets it all done. He calls Lana, then Pete, then Chloe, and asks what time did they want to meet at the fair, and they all said that 8 PM would be fine, and so he calls Lana and talks until 7:15, and says he will be by to pick her up shortly, she says "Ok" and they say quick goodbyes, and hurry off to get ready.

Clark uses his superspeed to get himself ready, then he goes out to the barn to watch Lana get ready, he has this goofy smile plastered on his face the whole time. When he notices that she is ready, he walks over there and knocks on her door, and she shows up, dressed in her normal attire, jeans, a jean jacket, and a baby blue v neck shirt under the jacket. They head off in Clark's truck, Pete and Chloe are going to meet them there.

They get to the fair about 15 minutes until 8 PM. They wait patiently, and Chloe and Pete show up at 5 minutes till. They spend 10 minutes in line getting wristbands. Then they go off to find the good rides first. They ride rides for an hour and a half, by then it is 9:30, and they go get a piece of pizza and a small drink before they head to some more rides, they ride rides and play games till 11 PM. They all have to be back home by 1 AM.

They spend 15 minutes just talking till they see some friends from school, and they join them, and they all head off to find some more rides till 12:00. Then they sit down, and talk until Lana and Clark start making out in front of Chloe and Pete, it doesn't bother Pete any seeing as how he likes Chloe and not Lana, but Chloe likes Clark, and it really hurts her to see the person she likes making out with the person he likes.

She gets up and walks off, they think she might be talking a bathroom break, but when she doesn't come back for 15 minutes, they go looking for her, they see her riding the ferris wheel. They think she is crying but they can't see well enough to be sure. They wait on the other side of the ferris wheel for her to get off, when she gets off they asked her what is wrong, she said "nothing, I just felt like being alone for a while", so Lana asked her "Are you ok now?" Chloe says "Yeah, sure".

By this time it is 12:30, and time for them to all head home. When Clark and Lana get home, Clark walks Lana to her door step, and they make out for 5 minutes, till she goes inside, and as soon as she is out of eye shot, Clark speeds off to the barn to watch her get undressed again, but this time his motives are different. As he is watching her get undressed, he unzips his pants, and pulls out his hard member, and starts playing with the head which is already wet with precum from making out at the fair.

As he is playing he notices that Lana is doing more than undressing and putting on her t-shirt, and pj bottoms, she has undressed and didn’t get dressed in her night clothes. She has laid down on her bed, and started playing with her nipples and squeezing them, and rolling them around in her fingers. Clark could see her mouth open in moans and gasps, and with his super hearing, he could hear everything she said. She soon started going down lower, and that made Clark get closer, and closer, he held off till he could see that she was on the edge, and when she made herself cum, he did the same. They both were holding back screams.

Then Lana got up and cleaned up, and got dressed and went to bed, and Clark waited to make sure that she was asleep before he walked back to the house. He went upstairs and got ready for bed, and went to sleep, by that time it was 2:30 AM. They both dreamed about each other that night. He woke up the next morning at 10 AM, and went out to the barn to see if she was still asleep. She was, so he stayed out there till she woke up, which was about 30 minutes later.

He noticed her walking over to his house, he went down to the floor of the barn so that she wouldn't suspect anything, he pretended like he was working on something when she came and in, and he was surprised to see her this early, and she says "I had a really good time last night", he was trying to suppress a laugh, said "Yeah, me too" They sit down, and start talking about when they could go out again, and soon they are back to making out.

This time Clark is so into it, he doesn't hear a car pull up outside. And into the barn walks Chloe, she is so hurt by what she sees, she runs out, and accidentally hits a rafter with her arm, and Lana and Clark both hear that, and they break apart in time to see her running out the door, and they both run out after her to see why she is leaving, but by the time they get out there she is speeding away. Lana says, "Maybe I should go see what is wrong" and heads off to her house to get her truck.

She drives all around town to try to find her, but doesn't have any luck, so she calls Chloe's dad, and he tells Lana that she was going over to Clark's, and she says "I was there talking to Clark, she came by, but left so quick we didn't get to talk to her, please tell her to call me if you see her" He says "Sure Lana, bye", Lana says "Bye" and hangs up, and runs off to look for Chloe again, there are a thousand places she could be, but Lana couldn't think of any.

She went to the Talon to see how her employees were doing, since everything was going ok, she told them she might not be in today. She sat down though and took some time to think what Chloe could be doing, and she remembered that she loved working on the school paper, but she couldn't get into the school because it was locked, but the town library had computers and Chloe always carried a disk with the paper on it, so Lana went over to the library.

She found Chloe there working on the school paper, and Lana said "What's up?" Chloe said "Nothing", as she looked up at Lana, Lana could tell she was not telling the truth, and it looked like Chloe had been crying. Lana said "Chloe, is something wrong?" Chloe answered her saying, "No", Lana replied "Something is obviously bothering you, do you want to talk about it?" and Chloe says "No, I'm fine, I just want to be alone", Lana says "okkk......" then she walks out, gets in her truck and heads back to Clark's house.

When she gets there she finds Clark sitting up in his loft talking to Pete about what just happened. Lana walks up and Clark asks, "Did you find Chloe?" Lana says "Yeah, she was at the library working on the Torch", Clark replies "Well, did she say why she ran out?" Lana answers "No, she just said she wanted to be alone, but it looked liked she was crying". "Well, I guess we can let her have her alone time." Clark says. Pete, Clark and Lana start talking about the next time they could double-date together, and Pete starts thinking, and then asks Lana and Clark out loud, "When Chloe ran out, ya'll were up here together, right?"

Clark replies saying "Yeah, we were....um.......making out" and starts to blush. Lana added "Last night at the fair that's what we were doing when she walked off to the ferris wheel." Clark says "You don't think that's got something to do with it, do you?" Lana replies with "What do you mean? Do you think Chloe gets upset when we start making out?" Pete answers Lana saying "That's the only logical explanation, she never runs away when ya'll are not together does she?" Clark and Lana both answered "No".

Clark said, "What can we do about it?" Lana answered saying "There is nothing we can do.....she has a crush on you, and she'll just have to let it wear off" By then it was 1 PM, and they were getting hungry, and so Clark invited them to come in and eat, they said ok, and went in, and Clark make ham and cheese sandwiches for the 3 of them. He decided that later he would go talk to Chloe, but he didn't tell Lana or Pete.

They finished their sandwiches but 1:15, and so, Pete said he was going home, so they said goodbye, and said they would see him tomorrow at school, Lana stayed for an hour more talking to Clark, then she went home. Around 2:30 Clark left to go into town to find Chloe, she had left the library, and headed back home, so Clark ran ahead of her and sat on her porch acting like he had been waiting on her till she pulled up 30 seconds later, as she got out of the car, she noticed him, and noticed that he was alone, and she smiled for the first time he had seen in days.

She walked up to him, and said "What's up Clark?" He said "Nothing much, just wanted to talk to you." Chloe says "About what?" Clark answers with "The reason you ran off the other day." She says "I'd rather not talk about it." He goes on saying "Chloe, I know why you ran off, you like me, and it hurts you to know that I don't share your feelings", she said "How did you figure it out?" Clark answers saying "For one, you always ran off when you saw me and Lana making out, you never said much when me and her were together, and you definitely didn't talk about us". Chloe replies with "Well, aren't you smart? Now if you'll excuse me I have some homework to finish."

Clark says "Why are you mad?" Chloe answers him saying "I'm not mad, I'm just hurt, ok? And I'd rather be alone right now, so I will see you tomorrow at school. Goodbye Clark" "Ok...Bye Chloe" Clark heads off to Lana's house to tell her that he talked to Chloe, Lana asks him, "Did you find her?" Clark replies "Yes, I told her the reason she ran away, she acted mad, but said she wasn't mad, she said she just wanted to be alone, so I left. Lana, I don't know what to do to make her accept that we are an item.

"Like I said earlier, she is just going to have to get used to it, there is nothing we can do, or not do. We can't live our life revolving around her." They were now inside Clark's barn (they had been walking as they were talking). Clark and Lana look at each other in silence, then their eyes both meet each other's lips, and they start moving in slowly, and before you know it, they are fully making out, and French kissing.

They stop about a minute later because they don’t want to start ripping off their clothes right there. Lana tells Clark goodbye and walks home. Clark sits in his barn pondering over the events of the day, wondering if he should break things off with Lana for Chloe's sake? He cares about Chloe a lot, and doesn't want to see her hurt, but at the same time, he likes Lana a lot also. He decides to take it one day at a time, and if him and Lana ever break up, he can always have the option of dating Chloe, that is, if Pete doesn't get to her first.  
-The End


End file.
